Recoiling The Cobra
by Remi Femble
Summary: Johnny has brought victory back to Cobra Kai...but at what cost. The events of season 1 have some with warm fuzzy feelings and new hope, and others with a sick taste in their mouth. Johnny and Miguel need to put things right...if they can. (Season 2 potential story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Facing The Mirror

Michael Jackson once sung that if you want to make the world a better place, then you have to start with the man in the mirror…or some kind of bullshit like that. The sad reality was that Johnny found himself this evening starring directly into a mirror as he heard the bell ring and exited the office of his dojo. The smell of Coors' Banquet on his breath, and the trials of the experience he dealt with watching his son make him proud, while falling to his apprentice; a student who fought with the same intensity and passion the inexperienced master taught him to war with. The 52 year old found the himself now seeing the results of his conduct, and it was starring right back at him, a 75 year old man who once tried to kill him for questioning his teaching.

"You've brought us back." The voice calls in joy as if he was a part of the restoration effort. "We've risen again!" The man speaks as though he is a part of Johnny's future as much he was the past. Johnny is torn in this moment as he looks upon John Kreese, an ancient violent karate master whose vicious ways and mentality were as much a part of Lawrence's strengths as they were his failures. The drunk master just wants to run right up and sock the old sack of bones deep in the jaw, but he is held back. It isn't nostalgia, or some sort of longing to embrace the only positive father figure he felt he ever had, despite his incredible flaws. No! Johnny is held back by the haunting reality in his mind that he has become Kreese. The thought plays back in his head, the moment where Hawk on his own blind attacked Robby. Where Diaz intentionally fought to take Robby by exploiting his weaknesses with mercy.

"Shit!" Johnny says starring at his old master. The man falls to his knees then leans back against the wall as the old man moves to the center of the dojo floor and continues to puff his cigar as he takes in the studio. Johnny isn't noticing this right now, all Johnny can see is is the actions of Hawk and Diaz, they were so similar to the ones Tommy and himself pulled all the way back in 1984. Except, Kreese had to push them to do their actions. Lawrence trained his students to be so merciless, that they behaved violently absent direct instruction.

"You always were my star pupil kid." The ash-filled words of the old man scare Johnny and cause him to start hyperventilating. "You've made me proud." Johnny sees his vision beginning to close in from the mental pain he feels in this moment of utter disgust. The comments Kreese is giving are doing nothing but hurling a metaphorical pile of guilt ridden crap atop Lawrence's head. "Now let's talk about our students and my cut."

This was it. Johnny saw red in this moment and chose to follow the first rule. He rose to his feet and gave a stern message to the ancient disgraced teacher. "You have 5 seconds to walk away for good."

"Johnny, its me." Kreese put his arms in the air and waved to the man who was standing with his fists clenched ready to strike.

"You're everything that is wrong with the world and my life." Johnny was having a hard time expressing his feelings in the moment. He had not seen this man in 34 years and had no clue what to tell him.

"Please. Honey. I'm the only thing that's good in your life." Kreese laughed as he spoke to Johnny as if he was still a young boy. "Why else did you choose the name 'Cobra Kai' for your dojo name." Johnny's shoulders dropped at the comment. He felt some disgust but was sick at the thought that somehow he wanted, no dreamed to be just like this man, who was for all intents and purposes, his father.

"So about my cut of the business Johnny boy." Kreese prodded further.

Johnny snapped out of his confusion, and rage filled his heart. "I will never submit to you again!" The rage in his soul, the rage of the last 34 years unresolved, and the confliction in his heart watching his son fight for a man who was his rival, and the actions of his students doing as trained. The moment consumed Lawrence. He popped his knuckles like done in every major kung fu movie before someone gets their ass kicked. Kreese heard the pop and reached into his jacket, dropping his cigar from his hand. Johnny moved in hard with a violent grunt as he shoved his hand deep into Kreese's trachea. The blow sent him thundering back and Kreese began to chock as Johnny's thrust had completely smashed his windpipe. After a few seconds of wallowing and moaning the old man fell to his knees and then his back. With each moment of suffering the tightness of Johnny's knuckles weakened and the ferocity in his eyes waned as he saw once more that the Cobra Kai way was not only all he knew but that it consumed him.

This wasn't some fight for honor, this wasn't some even match for the karate master. This was Johnny attacking an old man over a grudge he held long ago. "Oh God!" Johnny thought as he snapped back to reality and realized that his old master was dying on the floor, by his own hand, in his own dojo. "What have I done?" Johnny raced forward to Kreese's side trying to figure out what he could do to save the old man. Even though he had his issues with him, he did not want him dead.

"BAM!"

Everything seemed dull and quiet for a brief moment. As Johnny had moved to help the suffocating old man to try and keep him from dying. Kreese pulled a gun from his jacket and shot Johnny in the chest. Johnny paused as he looked forward to his old master for a moment. He was paused like a statue in a museum; unable to move, unable to think. His gaze for blank. Eventually he felt a pain in his chest. First he put his hands around his waist and then he slowly looked down to see what this man whom he would have done anything for 34 years ago, a man he trusted and saw as a father to him, had done. Kreese dropped the gun hard after firing that sole shot, he began laughing despite his consciousness closing in. Johnny dropped and fell backwards as the old man took his last huffs on that dojo floor having shot his best pupil.

Blood was pooling hard below Johnny, he was not scared in this moment, he was not in pain. All he could think about were his students not getting to learn a better lesson, and his son. "Robby!" Johnny turned over onto his stomach and began crawling toward his phone on his table in the office. His body moved automatically as he pulled himself along the matted floor. His mind was on his son Robby, and how proud he was of him that day. Honestly, he was not scared of dying for how it would affect Robby, but because Johnny would not be able to see what a man he had and will grow into. In his heart Johnny had beef with LaRusso, but in seeing how he treated his kid and was a father to him that Johnny never was, and not just a father like the old man dead on the floor was to young Johnny, but a father like Miyagi was to young Daniel. A good father.

"Robby!" Johnny had made it to the table he reached up with all his might, gasping as the wound was beginning to lay hard claim to his abilities.

"RING! RING!" The phone began vibrating and just by luck, it vibrated into his bloody sweaty hand. Johnny fell onto his face as he answered.

"HELP! Pleaasssee!" Johnny called out while panting and coughing up blood. "I'm on the floor of my dojo….Cobra Kai!" He kept on coughing hogging the line. "Send…..send an ambulance." Johnny, pale from the gunshot passed out on his face.

"Sensei?" the voice on the other end of the line called. "Sensei!"

_Author Note_

yes the show is freaking awesome and i love how the morals and lessons are present in the series with a real chance to actually have a flushed out cast. I hope to do this with this work as i have that goose bump you get when really really inspired. I'll most likely have short scenes and keep chapters in the scope of the scenes. hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family

Robby was in complete awe at the wonder and serenity that was before him this beautiful setting, it was a place of immense peace. It felt like a real home a home where one could easily even in turmoil, find balance. This man with him, his mentor, he had opened Robby's eyes to every possibility in such a short time, he was just thrilled to be alongside his master who fully accepted him as he was and showed he cared for him in every way he wished his father had done.

"This place is heaven Mr. LaRusso." The team smiled as he took in the sights. Daniel smiled as his mind turned backward and memories of all the chores he did around the property came flooding back. The painting, the cleaning, the moment Mr. Miyagi showed him that the chores were not just a bunch of chores, the same way he had done with Robby.

"Yeah Robby. This is heaven." He put his hand on his student's shoulder, "I'm so proud of you today, and soon everyone will see that your balance will take you far." Robby's eyes were teary in this moment, he tried to play tough guy, but really on the inside he was a broken 16 year old just trying to find solace in this world the whole time. "Robby." Daniel said as he the young student tried to fight back waves of tears and emotions buried down deep and sealed away in his heart with wrappings of Papa Roach songs and firecrackers.

"Yes Mr. LaRusso."

"I want you to come live at my house." The master spoke softly and delicately to his student. He learned today his student in fact was not a college kid as originally claimed, and knowing his situation family wise, Daniel wanted to help him the way Mr. Miyagi did him. However, Daniel did not wish to insult the young man. Robby took a step back and sat down on the terrace with his feet hanging over the pond.

"Really sir?" the boy was biting his knuckles trying to hold himself together.

"Really Robby. When I was your age I won the tournament, but there is so much more to accomplish than that. Mr. Miyagi became my mentor in all things and I eventually moved into this place with him for a time. However, I can't leave my family behind and with you not being 18 as we learned today." Daniel sat beside the young man and elbow nudged him causing his student to share a smile with him. "I want to be to help look after you." Robby raised his head up and was no longer able to hold back his tears as they rolled own his check with a liquid intensity unknown to him. He immediately hugged his master with every bit of force he had, holding Mr. LaRusso like he was his salvation from life.

"Thank you Mr. LaRusso! Thank you!" Daniel initially was shocked by the hug, soon understood further that just like when he was a teen, this boy was searching for a father the whole time and didn't really know it. Soon he patted the boy on the back and embraced him the same.

"Come on!" Daniel said as he arose to his feet and extended a hand to pull the young man up. Robby quickly took the hand of friendship, it was as if everything in life had turned for the better for this young man sine Daniel took an interest in him. "You can get your things tomorrow, but its late and we need to just get some sleep."

….

The two closed up the would be dojo of serenity for Daniel and his disciples and quickly headed back toward the LaRusso estate. As they walk up the driveway to the home their joyous laughter and reveling with their second place trophy is interrupted by loud noise.

"HAHH! YEHHHA!" loud sounds and pounds were coming from the small in home dojo. The two looked at each other and then walked quickly over to the room. Inside was a beautiful young woman throwing kicks and practicing flips. Both of the men's eyes widened, Daniel's were swelling with pride as he looked upon his beautiful daughter having had her roots awakened. While Robby's eyes were open, but in awe and thoughts of love. The young maiden Samantha was poignant and elegant in her movements. As she moved everything about her posture showed that her passion for the martial arts had been reawakened inside. Finally, Daniel could no longer contain himself and he entered to go hug his girl. Robby stayed back and kept watching this girl whom he already had a crush on from before but now had even more of an attraction growing inside of him. However, he snapped out of it briefly once Daniel got her attention and the two hugged. This was after all his mentor's daughter, he could not be some low life scumbag and go after the little girl of the man who was giving him everything, he wasn't going to be some Jersey Shore rat towards his savior.

"Sam I'm so proud to see you moving again." Daniel said as he kissed her forehead. Sam quickly hugged him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for turning away for this for so long." Daniel quickly hugged his little angel back as if this was the first time his daughter actually seemed to show him love in years.

"Does this mean you'll want to train again?" Sam quickly raised her teary eyes to her father's and nodded in agreement. The two shared a brief smile before Daniel ruined the moment between the two. "Robby, great news we got our next student." Sam pulled back slightly and began looking around until she saw her father's pupil standing in the doorway. Robby simply put his hand up to wave at the girl while he awkwardly smiled toward Sam. Robby and I have a cool place to show you tomorrow that you have not seen in years. Sam was happy but still a little unsure of seeing Robby around the house as it was well past midnight. "By the way Robby is going to be staying with us for a while."

"What?" Sam said as she was puzzled by the comment and while she had a light trust in Robby, and knew he was special to her father, she still was not sure how she felt about him. He was handsome, but twice in one year she found herself smitten with men who let her down, one was just an asshole bully, and the other was consumed with agro aggression to hide his inner delicate nature. Sam just decided to let it go in the moment as her father was giving his student a light head rub as the two smiled it out. Sam decide to go along with it for the moment and push her feelings and personal troubles to the side. "Where will Robby stay?"

Daniel now was puzzled, he had two main guest rooms but also did not want to upset his wife…as much with his choice to house his student. He looked around for a quick moment and instantly knew the right choice. "Robby, you'll take the pool house." The decision would allow him to keep his student around the house but would not force his family into a weird spot by having them instantly accept him into their family in case there was any resistance. "Look its late for me, I'm going to go turn in for the night. Robby feel free to make yourself at home. Sam turn everything off when you're ready." Daniel walked off to his bedroom happier than he ever had been perhaps, his student was moving forward and was poised to win at life and his "little mini-me" was back to the self she was as a kid.

"I didn't know you knew karate." Robby said to Sam. She blushed and smiled as the embarrassment of the moment took over and now with her dad gone it was just two kids together.

"Yeah...he taught me everything growing up." She shrugged and smiled and flicked part of her hair as Robby smiled in return.

"Cool maybe you show me what you've got." Robby said in easy jest.

"SWOOSH!" Sam instantly swept Robby's legs out from under him, causing him to smack down on his injured shoulder once more.

"AHHHH!"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so sorry I forgot about your shoulder!" Robby lay on his back wincing hard, trying to hold back any noise or explosion of pain from taking him over. His eyes were 8 miles wide as he fought the signals being sent to his brain to hold his composure….or what was left of it. "Do you need any ice?" Sam asked the young man on her dojo floor.

"No…I'm just going to lay here for a bit and recollect myself."

"Sorry I guess I expected you to dodge it." Sam said as she had her hands over her mouth in shock at what she had just done.

"Yep. I should have dodged." Robby still on his back tried desperately to keep his composure despite being on the ground in front of this beautiful girl.

"Are you sure you don't want help? Or ice?" Sam asked still shocked and embarrassed.

"No, just go on to bed or whatever." Robby replied as he grunted holding his shoulder. "I'm just going to lay here a moment and collect my thoughts." Sam smiled asked she waved goodnight to her new housemate as she headed off to bed for the evening. Robby lay there on the floor, beaten and bruised and hurting from his painful shoulder. He looked around at the setting, the beautiful dojo, in the beautiful house, in beautiful Encino. Then his shoulder popped again, releasing another layer of pain into his mind.

"UHHHHH….Still a great day!"

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

yes we are changing to a very different picture right here than over at the Cobra Kai dojo, but things needed a quick shuffle, after all we don't want to go too far down the rabbit hole too quickly. We'll get back to johnny soon enough, but its important to put everyone quickly into their starting position for maximum tension :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fugue State

Random screams of students rushing in the building, flashing lights flooding the room, loud vocals of EMT's trying to gain control of the situation. This is all that could be comprehended by the 53 year old man lying on the floor of his dojo. Severe blood loss had caused his senses to dull completely. Nothing could be heard. Johnny's eyes fluttered about as the emergency response and students tried to do what they could to get a hold of him. However, he was completely unresponsive.

"SENSEI!"

"SENSEI!"

"KING-COBRA!" the calls of the students rang through the air as Johnny went from lost in a hazy state to completely passing out from blood loss as his body was stabilized and hoisted into an ambulance. Eyes rolled into the back of his skull, things were off for Johnny.

The ambulance rolled off just as quick as it arrived to grab the wounded warrior. The police were now arriving on the seen with a coroner to grab the body of the dead man.

"King Cobra?" Hawk called out as he looked to Pip-squeak. "When did you start calling him that?"

"I…Don't know it just felt right for the moment." The tiny student retorted.

"SMACK!" a quick strong jolting blow knocked both of them in the back of the head hard. Hawk and Pip both fell to the floor from the jolt. The two shook their heads and rubbed their skulls as they tried to regain composure.

"WHAT is wrong with you two." Teary words of pain and agony were the what filled their ears. They were the words of Aisha. Even behind her thick glasses the amazon warrior was unable to keep the crew from noticing her emotions coming unhinged. "Sensei is wounded, HE MAY DIE! And all you two can think about is what nickname should we call our teacher." Hawk and Pip rose to their feet.

"You didn't have to hit us!" Hawk replied, clearly missing the point of Aisha's assault. At least that was what it seemed on the outside. Inside however, Hawk was just trying to hold himself together. The man who motivated him to flip the script of his life, to change his life for the better, the man who helped him cease being weak Eli, was now powerless. Hawk felt welts of cracks upon his persona from seeing his sensei lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The thoughts began flooding and while Aisha and Pip made and up and hugged each other as they attempted to find solace in each other's arms. Hawk found himself in a haze and walked off to the bathroom of the dojo, past the cops, the coroner, past the investigators who were trying to question a bewildered Miguel, as if he knew anything about the situation.

Miquel….He couldn't even formulate a simple sentence as every word was muffled or drowned out by rage filled tear, a tear or groan of both panic and hope, a hope that this was nothing more than a sick nightmare or some part of his training that he was not quite ready to tackle. The cops soon understood the nature of the situation and offered the young man still carrying the trophy of the day's victory a few words and gentle touches of solace and proceeded to let him be. After all, Miguel nor any of the students had any blood on them, and their story was the same across the board. They called the dojo after a post tourney pizza run, to see if they could thank their awesome teacher, only to hear him beg for a 911 call. Miguel was now left in the office. An office where he had spoken with his fearless and flawed leader so many times, and yet, now he feared the two would never get to speak in the room again. That he wouldn't be able to fetch his teacher a Coors' Banquet. Miguel could no longer suppress his tears and began bawling as only a child or heartbroken person can.

The cops quickly saw from the reactions of the students and the scene itself and with the lack of any id on the deceased old man, that they were able to conclude a self-defense, or they just were not going to even try and come up with any other answer, since the operator of the dojo was being rushed to the Emergency Room with great expediency. "I hope their teacher pulls through." One cop said to another as they opened the doors to their squad car to leave the seen. The media were now arriving just as the cops were packing up. Lights flooded the small Receda strip mall.

Meanwhile, a young man in the bathroom was having a complete nervous breakdown from the trauma. Hawk had smashed his hands into every mirror, breaking the glass upon his hands until they ran a thick stream of blood. His rage seemed unceasing and his fear soon overcame him, he quick punching the glass and with his hands still bloody he curled up into a ball in the corner, next to a urinal and put his head between his knees and let loose all his tears. Aisha and Pip hearing the noise from outside the room and not being ready or willing to speak with any media personnel they decided to go inside and together huddle next to the urinal and embrace one another.

"I…I love you guys." Hawk said to the other two as he buried his head into Pip's shoulder. "I just wish the last thing I did in front of Sensei was an honorable thing…I have no clue what came over me at the tournament. Remorse filled his eyes as the arrogant, reckless persona developed in recent months was seeming to merge with the sweet boy who needed the bravery of Hawk to survive. The three just continued to hug as the media began storming into the building and set up all kinds of camera.

The crews quickly found Miquel and shoved phones and microphones into the lost young man's face as they spouted question after question without a pause of turn of speech.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"WHO DIED?"

"DID YOU DO IT?"

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"  
"IS KARATE TOO BLAME?"

The questions made no sense to Miguel and failed to even register as he just tried his best to bottle his tears, he did not answer a single word to any of them as he found himself just bewildered and in shook from the entire experience. This was after all still the same day that just a few hours prior he was able to beat Robbie and lay claim to the championship for the Valley tournament. Miguel continued to ignore the questions that sounded like muffled words to him as he grabbed his giant trophy and pulled it in front of him. He grasped it with both hands as he just stared at the fruits of his labor, of Johnny's labor, of the Cobra Kai labor. He had never felt prouder and perhaps more fulfilled than today at the tournament, when he won and felt as though he made his family and dojo proud.

"DID MR. LAWERENCE HAVE ANY ENEMIES?" Miguel instantly lifted his head. It was as if that simple sentence brought him back from the haze. He looked around and soon found eyes with the person who asked that very question. He glared hard at him as if a revelation had come to the young man. "DID MR. LAWERENCE HAVE ANY ENEMIES?" the reporter could tell that he had somehow broken through to the young man and felt compelled to ask the question once more.

Suddenly flashes of Daniel LaRusso, and the recent incidents were rolling through Miguel's mind. The way Louie set Johnny's car on fire, the way Daniel indirectly got the rent hiked on the property. And most importantly to the tormented Miguel….the way Robbie looked upon Samantha, his Aphrodite. He focused in on that night, on that feeling he felt when he saw Robbie looking at her, at how he felt when she arrived at the party with him, at how he felt after he accidently hurt her. The young man began hyperventilating and tears began to well up and flood his cheeks once more. The reporters still hovered and only intensified their questions, hoping to prod some kind of reaction from the teen. Miguel however, had retuned to simply focusing on his memories and on the tension between Daniel and Johnny…..Daniel LaRusso.

Miguel shook his head violently and popped up to his feet, he pushed past the reporters hovering around him and burst into the restroom to find the gang huddled together for emotional support. The mirrors were shattered, the walls covered in blood and the floor near that urinal covered in terror sweat from the stress of the teens. Miguel stood above his three friends with his fists clenched and diaphragm pumping violently. The others took notice and all looked to their leader.

"Guys we have somewhere we need to go!" he said to the crew. The three quickly rose to their feet and brushed themselves off slightly.

"Yes!" Aisha replied as she removed her glasses, wiped them on her clothes, and rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes. "We need to get to the hospital to be there for Sensei." Hawk and Pip nodded in agreement, as they tried also to regain their composure. They knew they would need to simply to get past the line of invasive reporters.

"WE'LL be there for SENSEI!" Miguel retorted strong. He then smashed his fist laterally into the wall of the bathroom. "But we have somewhere we need to visit first." The crew seemed slightly puzzled by the champion's remarks. Surely getting to the hospital was a top priority. "Aisha, can you drive us to Encino?"

_author's note_

thank you for the great support. i know this took a while to get this chapter posted and i ask your forgiveness! you all are amazing and i wanted to keep this story intense and epic! i know this wasn't really a Johnny focused chapter but i hope this was to your liking! also hope you don't mind me writing the cops to have a simplistic "open/shut" focus and not letting them be the center of this jumping point in the plot!

love you guys! COBRA KAI NEVER DIE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Teens in an SUV

The headlights of the SUV blared brightly as the car carried the emotionally heightened teens across the town. Aisha, the most stable of the bunch was of course behind the wheel of her car. Next to her gripping the above door handle, breathing heavily, and scowling as the teen traveled for Encino was their leader Miguel. Bert and Hawk were in the back arguing about which song correctly set the tone for the travel.

"Dude! We need to get livid!" Hawk spouted as he grabbed phone from the tiny cobra's hands. "We can't listen to some chick music!" Bert huffed and snagged the phone quickly back from Hawk before he could put on a song.

"Evanescence is not chick music! It may not be a slaughterhouse recording but trust me, it's what we need right now!" Hawk was not about to relinquish control of the stereo so easily. He bopped Bert on the head, knocking his glasses loose and grabbed the phone back again.

"Evanescence ain't got nothing on the real mood we need right now. That chick can't get us pumped like a little Gun's N Roses!" Before Hawk could hit select on the phone Bert had undone his seatbelt and was all atop his comrade cobra. The two began wrestle fighting in the back, much to the dislike of Aisha.

"Bitch! You don't know music!" the tiny cobra was not about to concede.

"Get off me you little dwarf!" The two became a bit more hostile with each. Moment. Miguel remained focused, it was as if the commotion in the back was unknown to him, as if he was in his own world away from the problems on hand. Aisha was gripping the steering wheel super tough, he grip strengthened harder with each second the two continued to fight in the back seat. Their ability to fight over something so trivial as a song to listen to while their mentor was fighting for his life in a hospital hit her deep and truly disturbed her. Tears began rolling down her cheek as the two boys still tumbled about in the back seat of her SUV. She kept looking over toward Miguel, expecting their leader to finally put a stop to their bickering and remind them about what was truly important in this moment with Sensei severely wounded.

More time passed and Miguel remained in his own world. Aisha cleared the tears from her eyes and decided she was done with the bologna afoot. If Miguel was not going to do anything, she sure was going to get everyone back on the same page.

"SKKKKIIIIRRRRR!" Aisha slammed on the breaks forcing Bert and Hawk to both slam themselves into the backs of the front seats. Miguel also surged forward and smacked his head against the dashboard. The knock shook him loose from his mindless state and he quickly grabbed his head and began grinding his teeth in confusion and light pain.

"What was that for Aisha?" Hawk asked for the guys in the car that were all caught off guard by her hard braking. Aisha Immediately put the car into park with a strong motion. She then turned back her head in a quick fiery snap.

"What was that for!" Aisha spoke with a strong authority, one that caught the two in the back by surprise. The tone of her voice even seemed to jostle Miguel loose a bit from his channeled state of mind. "Our Sensei, the man who basically taught us how to be more than just a bunch of reject losers, who gave us worth, and who brought us together. That man is in the hospital right now fighting for his life. I know we had a come together moment in the back of the Dojo, and you guys being there really seemed to help me get through the magnitude of that awful realization that he could very well die, but now we're out driving to Encino, rather than going to the hospital, Miguel won't talk at all about what we're doing or why we're going to this address, and you two are in the back bickering like a couple of toddlers, about WHAT SONG TO PLAY!" Aisha after finishing that sentence took a brief second to catch her breath before continuing. She could tell her words held some weight to the guys in the car, but she was not about to let them off that easy for acting inappropriate to the occasion. "I mean seriously guys! Do you even realize that Sensei could die?"

The statement shook everyone in the SUV, Miguel found himself looking down at his hands pondering what to think or say as he felt he should have some statement about the whole thing, but he was just without words at this point, he was not sure what needed to be said just then. Bert and Hawk, frowned as they got back in their seats with a somber reminder, of what was before them. They were truly trying to remove the possible thought of their leader dying from their minds. "We're sorry Aisha." Hawk finally broke the silence as he rubbed the back of his head whilst fighting back teary eyes. "We….we….we just…you know…weren't trying to think about that."

"…..sigh…..I know Hawk. To be honest with you….Neither was I." Aisha turned back around just kept her hands on the steering wheel. She needed a moment to collect herself. After a few moments she felt her composure return and reached to grab the clutch so that she could put the vehicle once more into drive. She Began to apply force to the shifter when she felt a strong grip upon her wrist. She looked over to notice Miguel had grabbed hold to stop her from putting the car back into drive.

"Aisha what you doing?" Miguel spoke seeming to have found words to say again. He seemed a little less assertive than he was back at the dojo, but he still had a fire in his voice.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Aisha asked back, confused by Miguel's actions. She shook her hand loose from his grip and rested her arm in the center rest as she waited for an explanation.

Miguel turned his gaze to a large house a few homes down on the street. He pointed toward the building, "We're here." Aisha and the others all followed their eyes to where their leader was pointing. Aisha quickly recognized the home even though it was night and quite dark out.

"WAIT! That's Sam's house!" Aisha proclaimed aloud. "What are we doing here Miguel!" The group all instantly snapped their heads over to the lead cobra looking for direction in this confusing moment. Miguel put his hands together and began cracking his knuckles furiously, he then tilted his neck until it popped loudly.

"That punk father of Sam's is the one who must have sent that guy to the dojo to harm our master. I think we need to give them a bit of an attitude adjustment." Miguel quickly got out of the car after he finished his statement. He felt slightly conflicted about going to this house in part because of Sam being there, and also because of her dad being Johnny's rival. However Miguel knew he needed to make something happen. He could not allow the people he believed to have been responsible for his master's pain to go on living life as if nothing happened.

The others back in the car took a sense of shock, but quickly decided to back the enraged but focused cobra up on his mission, of which they were still unsure as to what the plan was. "Hey Miguel wait for us!" Hawk called as he and the others rapidly opened their doors to join Miguel for the march down the street.

"Hey Hawk…What exactly is the plan?" Bert quietly whispered as they tried to catch up.

"I don't know!" Hawk shrugged as he gave his response to his pip-squeak comrade. "But this should be interesting."

Author's note:

First off it has been so long since I have added a chapter. I know I know. Life has been weird and odd and well….odd. I am sorry for the delay.

I hope you don't mind me cutting the scene as they begin the walk up. I feel like this next scene would be more fun from a different point of focus than the cobras.

Also hope you guys don't mind that for this story in comparison to most of my writing I have been using shorter chapter's, mainly as im having a bit of fun rather than blunder bussing an epic


End file.
